diabolik_loversfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 14/Plot
The episode opens with Yui in the dream world and Karlheinz's voice is heard saying that everything is based on 'fate'. The dream then ends and Yui wakes up to find herself lying on a couch in an unfamiliar mansion. She sits up and glances around at her new surroundings wondering where she is, until a voice tells her that she's finally woken up. Yui turns around and is startled to find Ruki sitting on an armchair while reading a book. He comments on how she's quite slumbering and addresses her as 'Livestock' which slightly offends her. Yui starts pressing questions on Ruki, but she is cut off by Yuma who appears out of nowhere and he slams his hand against the window, telling her not to make such a big fuss. Kou comes down the stairs and he tells Yuma to leave Yui be, because it's natural for her to react like that since they had abucted her so suddenly. Azusa appears next to her on one-knee and takes her hand which startles her. He timidly asks her if she enjoys pain, which only makes Yui back away from him. Kou tells Azusa that those aren't questions to ask someone they just met and he suggests that they at least introduce themselves. The brothers introduce themselves one-by-one and Kou tells Yui that this is their mansion and she will be living with them from now on. She refuses and says she's going back. As Yui starts walking off, Ruki closes his book and asks her if she ''really ''intends to go back to the Sakamaki's. Yui hesitates when she hears this and Ruki explains that she was just a mere vampire toy to the Sakamaki's. She protests and tells them that they too are vampires, so wouldn't they be the same as the Sakamaki's? This infuriates Ruki and he snaps at her to not compare them. He says that they, the Mukami's, have more self-control, but Yui tells them that she doesn't believe them. This irritates Kou who tells her that they don't care whether she believes them or not. Ruki agrees with Kou and tells Yui that all they need is her blood, "Eve's" blood for their plan. Yui begins to recollect her dreams and doubtly asks if she ''really ''is "Eve". Azusa says that she is ''definitely ''"Eve", but she insists that she isn't only to be yelled at by Yuma who tells her to just comply. Ruki suddenly grabs Yui's chin and forcefully turns her face towards him. As he stares into her eyes, he explains that since she has the blood of "Eve", she will be able to find an "Adam". He takes Yui to her room and informs her that she will be living with them from now on and to not break the rules unless she wants to be punished. He then closes the door and locks it. Back at the Sakamaki mansion, Ayato is in the living room a little annoyed that he wasn't able to find Yui. Laito doesn't seem bothered by it and he wonders where she went, while Kanato complains that his throat is getting dry. Laito asks Subaru if has any idea where Yui is, but Subaru says he doesn't. As Ayato and Kanato ponder over Yui's sudden disappearance, Shu tells them not to worry and assures them that she ''will ''come back eventually and Reiji says that she will hopefully return to them. In the Mukami mansion, Yui is leaning by the window until she hears the door click. She is hesitant at first, but when she tries the knob the door opens which surprises her. She peers out of room to find no one around, so she decides to escape. Yui runs down the stairs that lead to her room and through some corridors wondering where the exit is. She opens a door and she finally sees the exit, but when she runs towards the exit, bells are heard tolling and Yui sinks onto the ground clutching her head. Ruki suddenly appears shadowing over her. He drags her into his room and throws her onto the ground. As he closes the door behind him, he comments on how ill-disciplined she is to try and escape from them. Ruki tells Yui that she'll be sleeping in his room today and says that he won't stop her from escaping, but he'll definitely punish her if she gets caught. Yui gets scared and Ruki comments that the way she is looking at him right now seems as though she is asking for sympathy. She denies this, but Ruki says that gaining sympathy from vampires don't work. Yui suddenly spots an old photo on the side table which makes her a bit curious, but Ruki places the photo faced downwards. She quickly apologises, but Ruki changes the subject he asking her if she really is 'Eve', and he starts walking towards her. Yui backs away from him, only to be cornered up against the wall. He continues to say that he had never expected that the special existence they had been looking for would be a 'mediocre' woman. Ruki suddenly embraces Yui and pulls back her hair, saying that all he needs is to achieve the 'objective' before biting her. Yui squints in pain as Ruki compliments her blood. He leans in to bite her again, but Yui yells at him to stop and shoves him away. She rushes towards the couch and clutches her neck while trying to catch her breath, only to be forcefully grabbed by Ruki who bites her again from behind. While Ruki is sucking her blood, Yui's vision begins to dim and she closes her eyes. Unbeknownst to Ruki and Yui, a familiear (possibly from the Sakamaki's or Tsukinami's) is watching them through the window. The episode then ends with Ruki telling Yui that as long as he fulfills 'that man's' (Karlheinz) wish, he and his brothers will continue to pursue her blood before leaning in once again to sink his fangs into her neck. Category:Plot